<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perception by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022863">Perception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eric wears glasses, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in 20 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gets glasses. Thats it, thats the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric had to admit, being told he needed reading glasses nearly bought on a quarter life crisis in the opticians.</p><p>He dutifully picked out a thick black framed pair after staring at himself in the mirror for too long. None of them looked good, but he resigned himself to the fact<br/>no-one was really going to see him.</p><p>He then busied himself around London for a couple of hours before they were ready to pick up.</p><p>His phone buzzed constantly as he did so.</p><p>Dele. Of course.</p><p>
  <em>are u anywhere near tesco???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bc if so i want sweets like haribo plz xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diet stop leaving me on read</em>
</p><p>Eric shook his head and smiled, replying. ‘Del, I’m in the middle of a clothes shop Ill get you sweets later, be home soon x’</p><p>
  <em>what clothes shop??? u dont clothes shop without me usually..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dont buy anything in XXL or ill be fuming x</em>
</p><p>Eric snorted with laughter and put his phone away, finally buying a couple of t-shirts.</p><p><em>Not</em> in an extra extra large.</p><p>He headed back to the opticians and collected the glasses before heading home.</p><p>Diverting only once to Tesco.</p><p>“Del?” he called as he headed in the front door, kicking off his shoes.</p><p>Clay came bounding up and Eric smiled, leaning down to scratch his head.</p><p>“Where is he, hmm? On that bloody Playstation?”</p><p>Clay wagged his tail in response and took off.</p><p>Eric followed him through to the living room.</p><p>Dele was on the sofa in a strange combination of Eric’s hoodie, shorts, socks and sliders.</p><p>He looked up and immediately leant up on the back of the sofa.</p><p>“Come on then, show me the clothes!” he grinned.</p><p>“They’re extra extra large, you wont like them.” Eric smirked, putting his stuff down. He leant over and kissed Dele softly and the younger boy smiled into it.</p><p>“Did you get me-“</p><p>“Haribo, yes.” Eric grabbed the Tesco bag and handed it over.</p><p>Dele exclaimed with happiness, pulling out the sweets and a bag of popcorn.</p><p>He paused suddenly. “Whats that?”</p><p>“What?” Eric looked round.</p><p>“That bag… Specsavers?” Dele nodded to the bag. “Have you… got GLASSES?”</p><p>Eric laughed. “Yeah. Booked it on a whim, eyes have been hurting a bit. They told me I need reading glasses.”</p><p>Dele blinked. “What? You’ve got some?! Show me!”</p><p>“No Del, they look awful.” Eric groaned.</p><p>Dele abandoned his popcorn and sweets then and slid over the back of the sofa, pouting.</p><p>“Please? Never seen you in glasses, wanna see.”</p><p>“They look shit.” Eric groaned but sighed, grabbing the bag.</p><p>“As IF.”</p><p>“They dont fit my big head.” Eric pulled out the case.</p><p>Dele grinned. “You DONT have a big head, ok? Any time I insult you its just because I like you. Its been four years, haven’t you worked that out?”</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes self consciously but opened the glasses case and pulled them out, holding the frames up. “There.”</p><p>Dele smirked. “Great but.. you need to put them ON-“</p><p>“Dele-“</p><p>“Come ON.” Dele laughed. “Please? Im not gonna LAUGH! I bet you look great in glasses.”</p><p>He caught Eric’s hand then and tilted his head, pouting.</p><p>Eric groaned again. “God you’re insufferable with that face. You’ve been using that for four years now mate, time for a new tactic.”</p><p>“Why would I change it when it works, pal?” Dele nodded to the glasses. “Come on, just for a second and then I wont mention them <em>EVER</em> again if thats what you want.”</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes but grabbed the glasses and put them, glancing in the mirror to the side for a moment before turning back. “There.” he said shortly. “Blind Eric in all his glory.”</p><p>Dele didn’t speak then, staring.</p><p>“What?” Eric shifted. “There, you’ve had your ten seconds-“</p><p>“No, wait!” Dele cut in. He swallowed. “They.. you look good, like… really good.”</p><p>Eric laughed. “No I dont-“</p><p>“You look very <em>intellectual</em>.” Dele said, eyes still fixed on the older mans. “And… sexy.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Eric smirked. “Look like a sexy undergrad student do I? Or a teacher?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Dele huffed but his flushed slightly. “You look like a model for the range.”</p><p>“Thanks Del.” Eric chuckled. He reached out and caressed Dele’s cheek with his thumb. “Always know how to make a man feel better.”</p><p>Dele caught his hand.</p><p>“Why do you always pull off stuff like this?” he muttered. “S’kinda annoying, Diet.”</p><p>Eric turned back to the mirror then for a moment, looking at himself.</p><p>“Here’s me thinking you’d be embarrassing me on Instagram for this, instead you’re all red in the face.” he teased.</p><p>Dele spluttered, flush depending. “Shut up, no I’m not! Piss off.”</p><p>Eric laughed, posing for a moment with a serious expression. “What d’ya reckon Del? Tom Ford model 2020?”</p><p>“Big head.” Dele scowled. “Clay, dont look at your Dad, he’s embarrassing himself.”</p><p>Clay wagged his tail in answer, looking between Dele and Eric expectantly.</p><p>“Clay, Daddy Dele is mad right now because he thought he was going to get to banter me, turns out he actually fancies me-“ Eric was cut off then as Dele launched<br/><br/>himself in, kissing the older man.</p><p>Eric grunted and pulled him in, getting his hands under Dele’s thighs and lifting him up.</p><p>“Shut up.” Dele warned. “No teasing.” He wrapped his arms round Eric’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>Eric laughed. “As if, baby. Come on. Need to test the glasses out, read my book, you should come and cuddle with me.”</p><p>Dele grinned and nodded and Eric carried him off, whistling for Clay as they went.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he made his way up the stairs.</p><p>Life was good.</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>